The present invention relates generally to packet delivery, and more specifically, to message path selection within a network.
A number of systems may be part of a network. Each of these systems may send and receive packets from other systems within the network over one of a number of possible links or paths. While the multiple links or paths are installed within the network for redundancy, these links are not all the same.